1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for displaying a list of destinations, a display control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are well known a function of converting a document scanned by a digital multifunctional peripheral or the like into electronic data, and transmitting it to an arbitrary transmission destination by e-mail, and a file transmission function using an SMB protocol or the like. In these functions, inputting transmission destination information (a server name, a user name, a password, and the like) for each transmission operation decreases the operability. It is, therefore, possible to improve the operability by registering, in advance, transmission destinations in an address book within an apparatus, and selecting a transmission destination from the address book in transmitting data.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-042264, since a plurality of users share an image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunctional peripheral, the apparatus is configured to allow a user to register a personal address book, thereby improving the operability. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-358864 describes a destination table list function of classifying respective transmission destinations and registering them in destination tables. Using the destination table list function enables to classify respective transmission destinations into sections to which they belong, and register them. In this case, even if a very large number of transmission destinations have been registered in the destination tables, it is possible to readily search for a desired destination.
Since, however, a destination table list which is not associated with a user himself/herself is also displayed in conventional systems, the operability in searching for a desired destination is not high. Furthermore, since access to the destination table list is not limited, it is possible to arbitrarily refer to/edit destinations within a destination table list created by another user, which lowers security.